1. Field of the Invention
A connector block arrangement includes a first connector block housing having a row of first contacts, a second connector block housing having a row of second contacts in engagement with the first contacts when the connector block housings are in a connected condition, a conductive jumper member including a base portion and a plurality of resilient fingers normally connecting together a group of the second contacts, and an electrically-insulated code device carried by one of the housings for selectively disengaging from the jumper member at least one of the contacts of the second contact group. The code device has a planar generally comb-like configuration including a base portion arranged in an opening contained in either of the connector block housings, and at least one code bar portion operable to separate a resilient finger of the jumper member from the second contact to be disengaged.
2. Description of Related Art
Connector block arrangements of the plug-and-socket type are well are known in the prior art, as shown by the prior German patents Nos. DE 197 21 501 A1 and DE 20 2004 006 125 U1, and the European patent No. EP 15 05 692 A1. Such connector block arrangements have metal subassemblies with first contacts that are to be connected with each other and with second contacts that are to be connected with the first contacts, whereby a plurality of conductors leading to the connector block can be attached. Moreover, the German patent No. DE 86 05 765 U1 shows a probe for extension spring clips; German patent No. DE 44 32 726 A1 discloses a separating disc arrangement, and German patent No. DE 42 01 219 C1 shows the use of a cross-connector for terminal blocks.
It is also known that one can attach bridging or jumper devices on the metal subassemblies, thereby to connect metal subassemblies with each other internally of the connector block. This present the problem that in various practical cases, it is necessary to deactivate the cross-connecting or bridging means either before the closing of the first contacts, or thereafter, or to separate it from the metal subassemblies. To this end, it is proposed to use coding elements for this purpose having at least one or several flat plug segments and consist of an insulating material or substance such as a non-conducting plastic. A comb-like design of the coding elements with a base segment and several flat plug segments arranged thereupon is particularly advantageous because it can be handled at reasonable cost as well as quickly and simply. This arrangement also makes it possible, all at once, to separate several contacts to the jumper cross-linking means.
In a preferred manner, each coding element is so designed and can so be mounted on the movable connector block and/or the stationary connector block so that one can optionally make a separation between the crosslink and the first contacts already prior to a contacting between the first contacts of the movable connector block and the first contacts of the stationary counter block or after the contacting of the first contacts of the connector block and the stationary counter block, something that may make good sense and may be advantageous, for example, when wiring current and voltage converters. Using the coding system or the coding elements in their simplest form, it is furthermore possible to open a contact on the connector block, in particular, to the crosslink in the required manner, or to separate the corresponding contact areas.
Preferably, the coding element is easily visible from the outside in the preassembled position. Depending on occupation with current and voltage converters, the user can, perform a specifically application-oriented and preferably externally well recognizable preceding by means of the coding elements in the simplest way, as a result of which, there is also protection of the appliances against faulty wiring.